


Knock Yourself Out

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [21]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, NormalBoots
Genre: Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, Face-Fucking, Facials, Horrible summary is horrible, It's porn!, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, What more do you want?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Shane loves it when Paul puts his mouth to better use.





	

Shane always admired the way Paul sucked cock. He loved it when the older man got down on his knees just for him and opened up that big mouth of his, effectively shutting him up for once. Paul wasn’t shy about it either. Paul was the type of person that actively sought out eye contact while he bobbed his head up and down Shane’s length, moaning the whole time like it was the greatest thing on the face of the earth.

“Fucking love it, don’t ya?” Shane groaned.

Shane fisted a hand in Paul’s dark hair to help move his head down a little further, pulling slightly to make the olive skinned man wince. Paul answered in a muffled _mmph_ , eyebrows knitting together in a way that made him look pitiful. Yeah, that was a good sign. Shane _needed_ more of that.

“You make such sexy noises around my cock,” Shane praised, stroking a hand through messy hair. Shane forced Paul’s head down slowly. “Come on, choke on it.”

Paul’s mouth widens to accommodate more of Shane in his mouth. His lips stretch around Shane’s girth, pulling them taut as the englishman’s cock bottomed out at the back of his throat. Paul’s chest heaved, convulsing a little when his gag reflex kicked in and tried to reject the blunt head of Shane’s manhood. Shane groaned, biting his lip as Paul sputtered around his mouthful and relished when Paul choked. All while the man below him looked up at him.

“Fuck, that’s beautiful,” Shane sweared, gasping when he bottomed out in Paul’s throat.

After a moment of keeping Paul’s face nestled snugly in his crotch, Shane pulled him off all the way so the older man could catch his breath for a few seconds. Paul gasped wetly, coughing when saliva caught in his throat. His lips were damp and red, slightly more full from the abuse, and reached a hand up to languidly stroke a hand along Shane’s wet cock. Shane’s hips hitched forward, seeking out the tight vice of Paul’s long fingers and warm mouth.

“Do you like how that feels?” Shane inquired, cradling Paul’s face in his hands as Paul continued to stroke. “Tell me how much you love sucking my cock.”

“I love feeling you in my throat. How hot and hard you are against my tongue,” Paul whined, pausing only to lick all over the tip as he peered up at Shane’s lust ridden gaze. “You always taste so _good_ when you finish all over my lips.”

“Well then, knock yourself out,” Shane urged, pulling on Paul’s hair again.

Paul wordlessly let his mouth fall open and moved down the length of Shane’s cock once more, tightening his lips to replace his hand. He went down all the way, letting Shane bottom out before pulling off again. Paul repeated this until he built up a good rhythm that drew pleased little hums out of Shane that fueled the older man. He was so hard and wanting as he sucked Shane’s thick cock, Paul’s own erection straining roughly in his jeans as Shane’s cock plunged deeper in his throat.

“You’re gonna make me come if you keep that up,” Shane warned, gripping Paul’s hair tightly enough to hurt, making Paul whine deep in his throat. “You want it now, love?”

Paul moaned his approval around Shane’s cock, nodding as much as he could whilst still deep throating his Normal Boots companion. Shane eyes flickered passionately and he pulled Paul all the way down, hitting the back of the other man’s throat roughly in order to purposely make Paul choke harshly. Paul’s eyes started to water and his blue irises flashed up at Shane miserably, like it was painfully arousing for him to take _all_ of Shane.

Shane grabbed Paul by both sides of his head and really began to fuck his mouth, dictating the rhythm and intensity as he neared the apex of his orgasm. Paul could only clutch at the tops of Shane’s thighs and choke marvelously around his cock as he held out for as long as needed. Paul was breathing heavily through his nose, trying to concentrate on the twitching and throbbing against the flat of his tongue as Shane panted above him with growing vigor.

Without a second’s delay, Shane’s cock spasmed against Paul’s tongue for a brief moment before the comfortable weight was pulled out of his mouth. Paul gasped, learning how to breath once again, as Shane gripped the base of his cock and spurted over the expanse of Paul’s face all while the olive skinned man stared passionately into Shane’s eyes. Come streaked across the bridge of Paul’s nose as well as his drenched, pink lips that felt numb by this point. A spattering of come shot it’s way inside of his parted lips, making Paul flinch slightly, but nothing had ever been so hot before in his life.

The front of Paul’s pants were slowly getting more damp by the minute with how much pre come he had pumped out from sucking Shane off that there was a little stain where his excitement had found a way through. Paul’s cock was throbbing incessantly, like he was two sweaty palmed rubs away from coming in his pants and he might've taken the easy way out if it weren’t for Shane’s amused little smirk above him. Paul licked his lips thoroughly collecting most of Shane’s release on his tongue before swallowing it gratefully. He still had ropes of it across his nose and cheeks, but he figured Shane prefered him this way.

“‘Suppose you wanna come then, eh?” Shane asked rhetorically.

Paul nodded obediently, dry come and tears making his face stiff with the motion.

“Well then, I guess you better get me hard again so we can start round two,” Shane ordered.

Paul could only whimper in response.


End file.
